


To tempt you have to understand

by VanyKruemelPendragon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Aziraphale could be interpreted as, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Brooke - Freeform, Chaos, Crowley is immortal but in the body of a sixteen year old boy, Established Relationship, Eventual Parenthood, Eventual Smut, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, No angels or demons, Oral Sex, Parent!Aziraphale, So yeah, Teenager!Crowley, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, also, at least in body, because there's always a girl, but Crowley isn't really a teenager, but both are Switcher, but only slightly - Freeform, dominant! Aziraphale, dumb teenagers, eventual adoption, just in this one porn moment, kind of at least, she likes Crowley, stay tuned, there's a girl, we have them like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanyKruemelPendragon/pseuds/VanyKruemelPendragon
Summary: Crowley is curious. After the apocalypse, heaven and hell tend to leave them alone. So, what to do with his time? While Aziraphale has his bookshop (not that he suddenly sells them, but still) he‘s got nothing but boredom. So, he decides to try to tempt teenagers.The sort of human no demon dares to try tempting, since they‘re so unpredictable. So, time to investigate them. Body change and in seconds he looks like a teenager, ready for high school. So when Aziraphale doesn‘t want to be a teenager but still wants to look out for him, he decides to go as a grown up. A parent. Just not the parent of Crowley but another student with an interesting backstory. Who is in love with Crowley. Who is in an established relationship with his angel. Chaos? Of course.Or: The Highschool AU nobody asked forWeekly Updates





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea basically sprung to me while listening to the song ‘Stacy’s Mom’ (link above chapter 1) by Fountains of Wayne while driving home. As my mind is constantly spinning around Good Omens anyways, that is.  
First try to write smut between them. I usually don't really picture them in this graphic way. So yeah.

Title: To tempt you have to understand  
  
Summary: Crowley is curious. After the apocalypse, heaven and hell tend to leave them alone. So, what to do with his time? While Aziraphale has his bookshop (not that he suddenly sells them, but still) he‘s got nothing but boredom. So, he decides to try to tempt teenagers.The sort of human no demon dares to try tempting, since they‘re so unpredictable. So, time to investigate them. Body change and in seconds he looks like a teenager, ready for high school. So when Aziraphale doesn‘t want to be a teenager but still wants to look out for him, he decides to go as a grown up. A parent. Just not the parent of Crowley but another student with an interesting backstory. Who is in love with Crowley. Who is in an established relationship with his angel. Chaos? Of course.  
Or: The Highschool AU nobody asked for  
  
Rating: P18 Slash  
  
Pairing: Crowley/Aziraphale  
  
Warnings: boyslove, sexual content (smutty as hell), age-difference (in body at least)  
  
Genre: Angst, Romance  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett. I use the characters from the TV Show, so don‘t be confused if their appearance isn‘t like the books.

[-> Song <-](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZLfasMPOU4)

##  **~*~*~ ****To tempt you have to understand**** ~*~*~ **

Bored. He was simply and utterly bored out of his mind. He also couldn’t do anything else than curse the damn bookshop and the damn books and basically, be everything damned that kept Aziraphale’s attention away from him.

After Armagedidn’t, the failed execution on their behalf and the huge wave of shock that rushed through the ranks of heaven and hell, neither made another sound. It was silent and calm, humanity lived on and maybe it _was_ the calm before the storm, maybe it _was _what he suspected; heaven and hell readying themselves for a war against humanity. But _right now_ it was boring. Dull. Lame. You choose the word.

So, there had to be something he could do about it, right?

With a groan Crowley fell back on his mattress, putting a pillow over his head.

Which was the exact moment his idea hit him, voiced by some teenagers out in the streets, talking about… Who knew. Important were their voices, shrill and also broken sometimes, not yet manly but not childish anymore either. The kind of voice that made every demon tremble.

Because teenagers were the type of humans who were easily tempted, but also unpredictable in their whole demeanor. Would a tempt make them killers? Good. Would a tempt make them go to church and be holy from then on? Super bad.

Slowly, the demon rose and stepped to his window, pulling aside the heavy curtains.

A group of six stood there, talking, laughing, listening to modern music, not caring about others around them. In their own world.

“But there has to be a reason...”, he murmured, trying to understand why exactly they were so dangerous for the hellish plans.

So, he was bored. Managing to understand teenagers could be the key to win the next fight. It wasn’t like anyone could tell him not to interrogate them further (Aziraphale wouldn’t care if he explained it in the right way). Also, he was _bored_.

Which was the main event, leading to the bookshop later that evening.

Crowley practically burst through the doors, startling the last customers.

“I… guess, I don’t need the book after all”, the woman said and put it back on the counter.  
She turned around and left the shop, a last wary look to the redhead.

Aziraphale let loose a breath he didn’t notice holding.

“Well, my dear. I certainly have to thank you. She was pretty insistent in buying the book; seems like her mother had read her a similar one when she was younger… But what is it that has you in such a hurry?”

Waiting for Crowley, who so far only stared at the door that closed behind the woman, to talk, he walked over the door himself and turned the open-sign to closed.

“I had an idea. A plan. Something that could really come in handy should our former head offices decide to actually fight humanity.”

Well, now the angel was curious.

“Oh?”, he asked, turning around and smiling at his opponent, indicating to go on.

“Listen. Hell always had certain… Issues in tempting teenagers. They’re like a two-edged sword of some kind. You may tempt them to do something sinful and secure them for hell or you can tempt them but they decide to go all the holy way all of sudden. None of the demons down there ever got a hang on it.”

With a nod, the blonde said: “Yes. I’m familiar with that issue; we’ve had the same problems.”

“And if I found out what made them so unpredictable, so dangerous, maybe we could use it against hell. And heaven, of course. So I thought about going to school.”

His wide grin indicated he was done with his explanation; unfortunately Aziraphale didn’t actually see the plan in there.

“I’m sure they won’t let you in there. What are you going to tell them, ‘Hi, I want to observe teenagers’? Really, I don’t think this would work.”

Crowley frowned.

“I could always portray a teenager to investigate. Going to school, messing with the teachers. Should be fun.”

Every muscle in the angelic vessel tensed.

“You can’t be serious. We’ve never posed as someone younger than middle-aged. You can’t believe to be able to pull this off? Crowley, dear, have you considered what could go wrong? If the humans noticed you’re not actually a teenager?” He started pacing through the room. “If they find out you’re grown up you’ll land in jail. If they find out you’re acting all wrong you might be expelled, for the best. Or they could find out you’re a demon because your changed form wavers, because we don’t know if you can keep the body this young. Or...”

Hands on his shoulders made him stop, look up.

“I know the risks, but I think I can handle it. I was female for a few years, remember?”

“But also middle-aged! We never tested if the corporation had it’s limits in changing!”

A soft smile on Crowley’s lips and the careful, unguarded look in those yellow eyes – when did he remove his sunglasses anyways? - made him stop again.

“Do you want to come with me? Look out for any signs I get caught?”

“Of course I’ll come with you, don’t be ridiculous! I’ll think of something!”

Throwing his arms into the air, Aziraphale went upstairs, stomping the stairs more than maybe necessary.

Shrugging, the demon left the shop again. He had a body to form after all.

When they met again, nearly five hours later, it was because of an exhausted Aziraphale stumbling into the flat. Where he stared at Crowley.

See, the main reason he was staring was because the demon already changed his body. A minor thing may have been because it’s been an awful long time since they had time for each other and he felt kinda weird. It was probably lust, but that feeling still wasn’t as familiar as it should be.

“You… look different.”

The redhead rolled his eyes.

“Kinda the point. Am I a believable teenager, then?”

And why was his mouth dry all of sudden? It wasn’t as if he saw his demon half naked for the first time!

“What? Yes, of course.” Still looking. “Could you maybe… You know, _dress_?”

Flustered, he finally looked out of the window, his arms crossed. Crowley just laughed and took a – newly bought - t-shirt of some band so he wouldn’t keep standing there just in his boxershorts.

“You see”, he murmured, shirt still over his head, “you proved a point there. You certainly can’t come as my father or something. They would imprison both of us with those looks you throw me.”

The angel frowned slightly.  
“But, what other way do you see? I can’t exactly go there as a teacher, now can I?”

“Nope”, was everything the demon said, taking a pair of jeans (still black though). “But in Chislehurst and Sidcup Grammar School are some pupils from the local orphanages. You could easily adopt one of those kids. I can help you forge the paperwork, you know?”

The angel paled.

Adoption was a topic he wanted to discuss with Crowley, after everything went quiet again. They did good with Warlock, even if he wasn’t the Antichrist. They could do it again, give one of those poor kids a home. The right moment to broach the topic just hadn’t arrived yet.

“What? We can’t abduct a child there and send it back when you’re done!”

“I know that. So I have to play the role until the teenager is grown up. What can it be, two, three years? No need to get your knickers into a twist there, angel. How do I look?”

Slowly, he turned and showed off his outfit.

Black jeans with washed look and cuts in them, a pretty tight band shirt, leather jacket on top. In combination with the sunglasses he refused to change, his hair neatly styled and the other accessories, he looked quite good.

“Are you wearing black _nail polish_?”

With a sigh, he let his arms fall down, back to his sides.

“You’re no fun, angel. If I play the boy from a troubled household it’s the only way I can rebel. The only way I can make people talk to me more openly without mocking me. Besides, I can wear black and sunglasses and don’t care about rules. This role is made for me.”

It was on the blonde to roll his eyes now.

“Of course you would do that. Well, I am not your parent so I don’t get a say in your clothes either. Where do I find a student at this school who lives in an orphanage?”

With a snap of his fingers, Crowley handed him a list.

“There you go. Name, Age, Orphanage. Go visit them and decide. Please look for someone decent, I have to be friends with them to see you.”

Lazily he flopped down on his couch, switched the TV on.

“Fancy a drink?”

After that they settled in their usual routine, drinking wine, eating some cake (Aziraphale) and muttering to the TV to not be so “BLOODY STUPID WHY DO I WATCH THIS” (Crowley), only to hug the device closer whenever the blonde offers to change to channel.

And slowly the angel got used to the new look of his friend. Even if he was hesitating to start anything, with that new body and all. Since they first slept together, Crowley was always in his preferred form. So this was new.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school and a look at the week Aziraphale had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i don't really know how the british school system works, but I guess maybe there sre schools that have the uniforms only on official days? If not, it's my story :D I am not british, so no idea.

First day of school was entirely innocent and weird the same time.

Crowley walked through the halls, fashionable late, his backpack only on one shoulder, his Dr. Martens boots squeaked on the freshly polished grounds with every step. The paper with his curriculum already crumpled in his fist (he had it memorized already, perks of being a demon and all) he pushed the door to the room open and went directly to the back of the room. All eyes were on his lean form, the teacher stood, mouth still half open from her speech, in the front.

“Excuse me. And you are?”

Annoyed he sat in one of the backseats and stared at her with his glasses secure in place. She still seemed to shudder.

“Crowley, Anthony. New student. Didn’t the council tell ya? Too bad.”

It was strange behaving like the proper demon he should have been in hell and being rebellious at the same time, so different than when he interacted with his angel. That bastard had him go all soft and fluffy in the last decades and he still wasn’t sure if he liked that or not.

“I deprecate this kind of tone, young man. They told me we’d get a new student. How far were you in algebra in your old school?”, she said, fierce and strict.  
She was going to hate him. Perfect.

“Didn’t really do much of that stuff. Wasn’t very interested in that, you see? But you go on, don’t let me interrupt you”, he said, grinning as he leaned back and threw his feet to the table.

Some of the students started snickering. Bingo.

The teacher put her hands to her hips, looking furious.

“Feet of the table! And if we’re on that, remove your glasses indoor, please!”

Thoughtful he mustered her. Why would anyone want to become a teacher for go-he- someone’s sake?

“How about… No?”

His hands were now crossed behind his head. Fairly comfortable for a wooden chair.

Hate flashed from her, besides different other negative emotions. His demonic side put out its feelers, wallowing in her anger.

Without another word she turned around to the board and restarted writing the formula.

Nearly every student watched him instead of her, talking in hushed voices.

This was going great.

In his lunch break (after he pissed of two different teachers, but none was as mad as the math one) he sat down at a table, alone. Staring at his food.

A grammar school was necessary for the plan, to get Aziraphale into it. But the food… It was a point he hadn’t considered. Maybe a private school would have been the better choice?

He was alone for another minute before three girls sat down with him.

“Hi. It was amazing what you did there”, the first one said.

She had colored hair (a deep red that looked way too much like War), a black tank top and ripped pants like his. Her friends, both also dressed in black even though one seemed to be more of a goth than a punk, giggled.

“Oh, it was”, the second one offered. “I’m Jenna, that’s Michelle and Dawn. And we noted beside your behavior that you have quite some taste in clothes.”

“Even though Nirvana wouldn’t be my first choice in music”, the third one – Michelle? - said, looking at his t-shirt.

“Eh. They’re okay”, he shrugged. “My Queen shirt’s in the laundry.”

Music was a safe topic until he had a little bit of information on how to behave properly.

The first one – Dawn? - wanted to say something, but in that moment a shy girl with blonde hair and huge glasses entered the dining hall. She seemed to be dressed to be hit or something.

Her shoes, brown and way to formal, were the same tone as the brown in her sweater. A lot of beige, too. Also wearing a plaid skirt she looked like she didn’t get the memo of this being a school where you only had to dress in uniform on trips and official days. She also wore a bright shiny cross around her neck. Looked a bit like a female Azi- Oh please, no.

“Pfft, _Brooke_. Looks like she collected her clothes from the dumpster again.”

His heart rate slowed down again. So, not him. They knew her.  
“She _does_ live on the streets though, doesn’t she? I would throw these clothes away, too.”

The frown on his face was back. Brooke. Williams? If so she was one of the girls on his list. Great.

“Heard she was actually adopted”, Jenna mouthed, a disgusted look on her face. “Why ever someone would want _that _as a kid.”

“Well, Anthony”, the first one went on like nothing had happened. “As I wanted to say, Queen were a super band. But they’re old. Ever heard of the newer ones? My dad got me tickets to a concert of Pharmacie, you interested in going? We have a ticket left since Michelle over here – which cleared which girl was who after all – broke up with her girlfriend last minute. You could come.”

Still distracted, he just nodded.

“Mh, sure.”

His gaze was fixed on the girl. Recently adopted? He would strangle the angel.

With a smug grin, Dawn winked at her friends, making Jenna roll her eyes.

“So”, she said, trying to get his attention back. “What type of girl do you like, Anthony?”

“I would prefer Crowley, if you don’t mind.”

Not startled for even a second, she nodded.

“Sure thing. My name’s Janine, too. Only teachers and my parents call me that though. So, my question?”

Realizing it 1. may be suspicious to stare at the clearly most disliked girl and 2. wouldn’t stop those girls from pestering him he turned his attention back.

“What?”

“Your type of girl”, Michelle offered. “Or, you know. _Boy_.”

“Ah. Well, blonde, for one. Tall. Brown eyes. Guess you could call my boyfriend handsome, too. Why?”

Now the redhead girl looked like she bit a lemon, if only for a few seconds.

“Oh, I was just going to prove a point to Dawn”, Jenna laughed. “She thought you agreed to the concert because of her.”

The demon frowned.

“I agreed because of the music.”

The bickering between the girls continued, but Crowley was able to think and analyze them better that way. He didn’t really understand yet why teenagers were so difficult. What he didn’t really notice were the looks Brooke threw him.

After school his thoughts were confirmed when he saw Aziraphale picking up the girl. So he would have to talk to her then.

What was amazing was how she lit up as soon as she saw her new adoptive father.

She looked instantly prettier that way. Maybe he could help her with that?

With a plan already forming in his head, he moved home.

Aziraphale’s week before the plan would start into action was a way busier one than Crowley’s with his new clothes.

Monday, he went to the orphanage, to talk to the kids.

He met all three of them, besides other kids of course. Who truly amazed him on the first look was Brooke. She was a very wallflower-y girl, shy and calm, very quiet. Nothing like the ordinary teenager. And still she stood up for the little boy, he couldn’t be older than three. She tried to calm the fights down, talked to them. Talked to the younger kids about what _god _would think of their fights and wasn’t that amazing?

So when he went into the head office of the orphanage, he thought he was sure what would happen.

“Well, Mr. Fell. Have you decided? I know that may seem like a harsh question, but the kids know about it. We handle things openly here. I can also let you meet the younger ones if you’d like? Your papers seem to look fine and another agency already checked your life”, she mumbled more to herself while checking his papers. “Good, so we don’t have to.”

“The kids are all lovely. But… What can you tell me about Brooke Williams?”

Surprised, the woman looked at him.

“Brooke? I mean. I know you talked to her for a few minutes. But… Are you sure? She’s… rather shy.”

The angel stood up straighter.

“I am sure. I’d like to know more about her.”

With a nod, the woman sat behind her desk.

“Well… She’s a lovely young lady. A very calming presence with the kids. She is baptized and went to church her whole life. Her parents died in an awful car crash two years ago. Left her and poor Archie to themselves, the poor things. She’s only been thirteen then so no chance for her to watch after her brother alone and...”

“She has a brother?”

“Yes, she does”, the woman said, smiling sadly. “Sorry for keeping this information until now. But usually, when someone comes to adopt and they actually like her, they choose someone else when they hear she’s got a brother.”

“Oh, not a problem”, the blonde smiled, thoughtfully. Maybe… “How old is he?”

“He’s nearly four now. Poor lad never really knew his parents.”

Frowning, Aziraphale turned around to one of the monitors of the main halls.

“He’s the red-blonde haired boy right? I saw them interacting. They seem very close.”

“Yes. Unfortunately, I am quite sure she wouldn’t want to be taken into your care if it meant breaking them up. She’s...”

“Well, I never intended to.”

The sad look came back to the woman’s face.

“So you don’t want to care for fer then. I understand. I can get the other...”

“Oh, no. I do. If that would be alright… I’d like to look after her and her brother.”

Irritated, she blinked.

“What? But you came looking for one foster child. Not two.”

A happy smile came to the angel’s lips. This felt right. It nearly felt… Ineffable.

“Well, two’s better than one, right?”

To say the next week was a rush was an understatement. He brought them into the house he bought with Crowley (only for this mission, thank you very much!), learned more about them and tried to cope with it. His demon was busy in his flat, going shopping. He had _kids_ to look after now.

Brooke was easy to handle. She was polite, grateful and a joy to have around. She wasn’t too loud or too curious why he did take them into foster care. The blonde girl only told him she hoped he would like them enough to give her brother a stable home. Nothing more.

Of course he didn’t tell Crowley about another kid.

Archie was different. He was shy at first, but when he noticed he wasn’t going to be sent back soon, he opened up. He was a typical three-year old. Noisy, loved to play, wanted to decide when he would go to bed. He also loved those cartoons Crowley always complained about. His blue eyes, so much like his sisters’, were full of curiosity and joy.

For some reason, thinking about them like family made his heart swell. Yes, he may be an angel in disgrace, but he still had a heart. He wanted to belong somewhere and heaven stopped being home a long time ago. His home was on earth, the bookshop. With his demon. His books.

So maybe it was his body that told him to feel happier. Maybe he actually _was _happier with the kids around.

On Thursday they went to shop and he experienced the rush to be a teenager for the first time. Just, not with the actual teenager. Brooke didn’t really want any new clothes, there was no point. Nobody liked her anyways, so she could dress like a proper christian.

“Brooke, dear”, the angel said, carefully stopping her. “You know you can dress fashionable and be a good christian, right? Wear whatever you like. I’m sure god won’t punish you for being you, for being the way he made you. Humans are his final project, humans are his master creation. Because they may have made a move back in the garden, but now he likes th- our free will.”

Unsure, she looked a him.

“How can you be so sure?”

“I am a believer, too. I strongly believe in god and that she has a plan for everyone of us.”

“She?”

A smile, soft and careful, made his heart stutter for a second. He saw trust in them. A gift that was more worth than anything, to him.

“Why, of course. I also strongly believe that god is a woman, for she is strong minded and clever.”

“Mh… Maybe. But you don’t dress with the latest fashion either.”

“My boyfriend does.”

He expected a disgusted sentence. Something like ‘Ew, go away you creep.’

Brooke though? She just smiled.

“If he makes you happy it shouldn’t matter how he’s dressed. And I think he likes you for who you are, too.”

They didn’t go home with clothes for her, but she promised to think about it.

They did buy a few things for Archie though, who was happy with his new blinking shoes and the hero-shirt.

Sunday was the day of the lord. And since a very long time, Aziraphale set foot into a church again.

It made him feel approved in his wish to give those kids a proper home. It set his thoughts at ease with the worry how Crowley would react.

So when Monday came, he bid Brooke goodbye, brought Archie to his daycare and went to the bookshop. Maybe now, with a temporary (until he talked to Crowley) family, maybe he should fix his opening hours?

Also, there were his favorite books to tend to. He still had an aged copy of  Emily  Brontë‘ s Wuthering Heights which waited desperately for him to carefully restore the broken and crumpled pages. And it was a First Edition, too! Not as special as the signed one he got from dear Emily in person, but still a very nice version. Maybe he would even be able to sell… Nah. That was unimportant, why couldn’t he have the same book twice? It wasn’t even the exact same, without the signature and being in a way worse condition than his own.  And if he really wanted to start selling books he could always buy some he didn’t particularly like and sell those.

It was nearly lunchtime by the time he didn’t fear it would fall apart anymore and the angel decided it was time for a break; picking up the kids, maybe talking to Crowley. The next huge step in this calculation though was  _driving_ a  _car_ . The  _Bentley_ to be exact. Since sixteen year old Crowley wasn’t actually allowed to drive it himself the blonde had to promise to take good care of it, to drive it and to take his demon with him as often as possible. But,  _the Bentley. _ When the redhead had informed him about this decision he had a really hard time not to cry on spot. The huge amount of  _trust_ he put into him (someone who never actually drove)  to look after his precious car was breathtaking and made his heart swell with his love for the demon even more. 

So, after he studied the car for another hour – plus the books he read in the past week – he felt… Well, not exactly ready, it was Crowley’s most prized possession after all, but he felt okay. It seemed doable. Humans did it all the time.

Starting the engine, he slowly put his foot to the pedal and the car died down. Blinking, he tried again with the same outcome.

“… Damn it. I mean… Argh, yes. Damn it.”

Cursing wasn’t really his style, but it felt appropriate right now. Maybe a little miracle could make it drive?

When he picked up Brooke from school, he checked the whole courtyard for his demon. Ah, there he was. With those kids dressed exactly like him? Figures. And he felt proud when he saw those golden eyes nobody beside him saw underneath those glasses roam over the car, over him and had to suppress a loving gaze and smile when he saw that smirk appear. Crowley, or Anthony again, may look like sixteen, but those features the blonde loved were still there. Just a little bit younger.  And in quite  the nice  shape too.  He  _had_ stared at him after all.  On second thought his point with them not being able to behave and look decently was perfectly clear to him, too. Father and son wouldn’t have been believable a second. Lovers though… He could imagine  _that_ with all the details.

“Hey, Brooke. How was school? New friends?”

She smiled brightly.

“Not really. There’s a new guy though. I just am not the person for a social life and stuff. There are too many things to do, too many books to read. Plus, I’m sure they all do drugs on their parties and I have no interest in that at all.” Shrugging, she opened the door of the car and slid into the backseat. “So, ehm… How… was your day?”

Aziraphale couldn’t stop the smile this time.

“Thank you, I had a lovely day. You know, you don’t have to do polite small talk with me. If you want silence, that’s okay.”

The angel himself slid into the front seat, closing the door carefully and started the engine. The same miracle made him able to drive it again. He really had to ask Crowley for driving lessons. In the second the engine roared to life, the radio did the same.  _Killer Queen _ from  _Queen _ came blasting from the boxes, made him and her flinch. With shaking hands he turned the volume down.

“Interesting choice in music. Isn’t rock music a sin?”

Brooke seemed really curious about all this. Maybe he should help the girl to loosen up.

“No. I think you really have the wrong idea what’s forbidden and what isn’t, dear. Not everything fun is a sin. There are however the seven deadly sins which can send you to hell. Also, if you don’t keep the Decalogues in your heart and mind, it could be considered a sin. But everything beyond that?”

Frowning, she shook her head. 

“No, I’m sure being too curious is also bad. Didn’t God throw angels down to hell because they were asking too many questions? Didn’t he… she… whatever, throw Adam and Eve from Paradise for suddenly knowing things? Okay, yeah. Pride, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath and Sloth are the basic sins. And obviously you never should have other gods, have no image, don’t curse with God’s name, rest on Sundays besides church, respect everyone around you and don’t cheat. Also, no lying. Besides the really forbidden things like murder and theft of course. I get that. But that can’t be all, can it?”

As he drove (with normal speed, Crowley, thank you very much!) to the daycare to pick up Archie, he really thought about it.

“You see… Humans aren’t even able to respect everything of those. Daily there are murders, thefts, rapes and such things. The rest, more harmless things in the eyes of society are even more common. I myself am a strong believer of Her Will, but even I lie occasionally. I have lazy moments. I have a boyfriend, so you can add Lust to that list, too. Everyone is pride of something. Those may be sins but you won’t burn in hellfire for eternity just because you dare to enjoy something. It’s really not that easy, my dear.”

Brooke turned her face to the window, watched the other cars and passengers outside.

“So… It wouldn’t be a sin if I liked someone? If I tried to change my clothes to make him notice me?”

Surprised he looked at her.

“It certainly wouldn’t be a sin, no. Even though I think you shouldn’t change for anyone, if it makes you feel better about yourself, go for it. That’s what I was talking about while we were shopping.”

With a sad smile, she looked at him.

“I never really was in any position to make an effort. The orphanage didn’t have that much money and our parents died before I could care about my clothes. After… that, I had different things on my mind. I always tried to make sure Archie had enough. The money I got as pocket money wasn’t much, but I could buy some things for him. I really don’t want for you to see us as a charity case of sorts, you know?”

The daycare was in the next street. Carefully, with another quick miracle, Aziraphale parked the Bentley and got out to pick Arc hie up. 

“I don’t. Believe me, I really don’t. Money just never was an issue for me. And now, come on. Let’s pick Archie up and go to eat. There’s a lovely sushi restaurant right around that corner. They also have some with crab.”

Huge blue eyes looked at him.

“You know I love crab and lobster? It’s been such a while!”

Then, a laugh bubbled from her, made her shine and stand taller. The first real laugh he heard from her.  His heart was throbbing with utter joy and happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley befriends Brooke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here we go again.  
The amount of dialogues will grow now, since my explanations of the situation are done.  
If there still are questions, PLEASE feel free to comment. i will try to answer them.

Crowley wasn’t particularly eager to go to school again. More or less forced he had given his number to the three girls and they were constantly chatting in a group they made. And wanted input. Since he kind of outed himself as gay – not that being a non-binary ethereal fallen angel who happened to be in a male form and in love with an angel in another male form was easier to explain anyways, but he seriously thought about it to make them shut up – they were asking his advice in style for everything. Dawn was quick to forgive him for not liking her and was the first one to ask. Why she needed to make her pajama bottoms sexy, black _and _fitting to the shirt, her nails and everything else wasn’t really something he got to understand yet. Black did fit with other black things after all.

Jenna and Michelle obviously thought the issue needed consolation by doing a virtual fashion show and so his evening ended with homework (he wasn’t sure if he would tell the teachers he actually did it, but it was good to maybe understand what was happening in class) and miracling his room not-grown-up-anymore. His silk sheets didn’t go whatsoever, as didn’t his basic color scheme of black and grey.

So while he often just looked away from the screen whenever the girl undressed – why weren’t teenagers ashamed of something like this anymore, he was still in a _male body? _\- and commented on various outfits, in the end it had one outcome. He wasn’t bored anymore, even without his angel. The girls could be quite funny and they had some strong opinions on everything happening in the world. And on music. Yes, maybe they weren’t the usual stereotypical girls but they were a start.

In school they had PE and after that English Literature. A class only worth taking if you were a super literature nerd or dating a bookshop owning angel. Which kinda made the classes useless as he already heard about everything from Aziraphale or knew the author in person.

The interesting opportunity with this class was that while not everyone took it (the punk girls sat in Spanish for example), _Brooke _did. The girl he hoped to befriend. The girl he hoped wasn’t as boring as she seemed. The girl he hoped was even slightly like his boyfriend so she wasn’t completely boring.

Slumping into his seat next to her, he made her flinch and look at him with wary eyes.

“Ehm… Hi?”, she asked, unsure and shy. “Anthony, right? Are you sure you… You know, want to sit here?”

The shiver in her voice made him forget his role for a second and look at her with honest concern. Well, _that _was some case of low self-esteem there. No wonder the angel was bewitched.

“Sure am. You seem to be exactly the type of girl who knows enough of this class to be decent to talk to. Since the rest has to actually concentrate, you know?”

He thought about flashing her a smile or a grin, but didn’t in the end.

Brooke put a strand of her hair behind her ear, looking bitter.

“Excuse me, but I actually want to listen, too”, she nearly spit with poison in her voice.

So she _was _fun. For now.

Crowley just rolled his eyes.

“_Sure. _Because you aren’t clever enough to listen _and _talk to me. Crowley’s fine, by the way. Nearly nobody calls me Anthony.”

Casually he offered his hand for her to shake – which she did, after a second in which she just stared at it.

“Brooke Williams. But I guess you’ve already heard about me and prefer to call me by one of my nicknames”, the blonde answered.

“Nah”, he murmured, leaning back in his chair. “Guess you’ll have to suffer me actually saying Brooke.”

Now the slight smile was appropriate.

The spectacle wearer blushed and smiled too.

“I guess I can handle it then, _Crowley_. So… If you said talking in class… What about?”

The demon shrugged.  
“It’s a literature class, right? What’s your favorite book then?”

She scrunched her nose.

“Can you restrict that? There are _so many_ good books. Like, 19th century? 20th? Sadly there aren’t that many good books this century so far.”

Yep. He could definitely see why his angel liked this girl.

“Mh...”, he murmured, thinking hard. “19th first. I’m guessing something from Austen?”

Carefully he took in her appearance. She wasn’t the prettiest girl but she wasn’t ugly either. Her clothes weren’t fashionable, true, but she seemed to be a genuine and clever person. Why did the people in this school dislike her?

And her smile wasn’t bad either. Maybe he could actually help her improve her social standing. Aziraphale would like that.

“_Wuthering Heights_, actually. Even though I do like the classics like _Pride and Prejudice_ too. You seem like a Stevenson guy to me. You know, _Jekyll and Hyde_? That guy?”

The redhead rolled his eyes.

“Course. More like _Treasure Island_ though?”

She laughed not knowing the book only was his favorite since he kind of actually was around that time. For a few days. It was very quick, really, but he ran into Robert in a tavern. The poor man was pretty drunk, a fact that made him warm up to Crowley since in his drunken state the dark-haired man used to brag about his adventures. After being with him for a few days, the demon knew they were from his books of course; manuscripts written but never published. It was before the man had huge novels under his belt, only short stories and such. He may not have been able to meet up with Aziraphale when he was awake for he traveled to Scotland for the few days he was awake but he got the chance to convince the highly talented writer to publish his books. Why not use the chances he had with all the literary life of London, with the writers and publishers he knew? Why not listen to the stars on literary firmament who all but told him how talented he was? Really, all it needed was a little push in the right direction from a fellow demon.

Not that he ever told anyone about that. But the book of _Treasure Island_, a signed copy with best regards to his old friend, sent to his London address while he was already sleeping again was one of the things he safely stored in his safe.

It also was one of the first moments the redhead felt regret about losing a human. When he woke up in the early 20 th  century again he felt sad to hear his friend had long passed away.

“What’s so funny?”, he asked, curious.

“Well, it’s a children’s book, is it not?”

Crowley scoffed.

“Next you tell me you’ve never liked _Peter Pan _because it’s meant to be for kids? Hate to break it to you, but you’re not exactly grown-up either, Brooke.”

Against the words he spoke his tone was light and playful. He wanted her to accept him after all if he wanted to meet Aziraphale properly and without raising suspicions.

Her try to stifle the laugh made her snort in joy and she pressed the hand further in front of her mouth.

“Everything alright back there?”, the teacher wanted to know, concerned.

“Yes, sir. He just made an appropriately hilarious comment about the author. Did you know Mary Wollstonecraft was unrequited in love with a swiss painter? He was _married_, which was quite the scandal back then. I mean. If we’re talking about _A Vindication of the Rights of Woman_, I found it very funny.”

That comment with a fact he didn’t really know to save their skin made him respect her even more. She seemed like a girl you could go and rob a bank with. Not that he would do that. This century.

The teacher smiled, too.

“Well, Anthony. Very funny indeed. May I continue with my class?”

In a sweeping gesture and a half bow the demon grinned.

“Of course, sir. Be my guest.”

Other than getting mad at his student the older man just smiled and rolled his eyes.

“As I was saying...”

Crowley was laughing about a joke the blonde had told him when they entered the next class. Instantly there were looks that could kill on Brooke from Michelle, Jenna and Dawn. The demon only could do so much and rolled his eyes as they both walked there, Brooke shy again.

“I’d like all of you as my friends and I don’t want to choose. Brooke, they won’t rip your heads off. Girls, she’s a nice person. Stop bullying her.”

With that he sat down and stared at every one of the four girls. The spectacle wearer sighed and offered her hand.

“Hi. I know you don’t like me but I’d like to try anyways. Hate me all you want, but please be civil?”

Dawn, who looked like she bit a lemon again, sighed too.

“Well, if Anthony here thinks you’re okay, you can’t be that bad. He’s got taste. Even if you dress like a nun.”

Frowning, Brooke shook her head.

“I didn’t really care for what I wear before. Every pound I had I used for my brother, you see. But, I’d like to change that anyways, at least a little bit. So if you guys know how to dress nice in not-black, help would be appreciated.”

Michelle squealed like a little child.

“Oooh, this will be amazing! Anthony, you in?”

All the while, the demons head spun around the one sentence over and over again. _My brother… My brother… My brother…_

“What happened to your brother, then?”, he asked and totally ignored Michelle’s question.

“Huh? Oh, Archie’s at daycare. The man who took us in foster care didn’t seem to have a problem with it. I told him I would only come if my brother came with me. I wouldn’t have left him alone there. He barely knew mum and dad, he’s only three.”

“Oh, okay… Guess it wasn’t easy then.”

She smiled, blushing slightly.

“It wasn’t. But the man, Erza, he’s super nice. A little bit old-fashioned but he owns a bookshop. Can you believe that?”

Forcing himself to smile, Crowley tried to stop his voice from sounding as strained as he felt.

“Really? Amazing...”

Concerned all four girls looked at him.

“You okay?”, Jenna asked.

“Yeah, just… Tired, I guess. It was pretty late yesterday.”

The redhead leaned back in his seat while the girls talked about the clothing issues yesterday, Brooke feeling more welcome every second. Careful no one saw his screen he opened his messages.

_ [A three year old? Are you fucking kidding me?!] _

He was _angry_ . The plan was to take a teenager in so Crowley only had to be a teenager for two more years. A _toddler _ wasn’t done in two years! What was his plan anyways, bring him back once they graduated? Hope the girl would then take care of him? For an angel he could be so _daft_ and why didn’t he care for kids anyways? Back with the arche it was _Crowley_ , a _demon_, who worried about the children. The reply came sooner than expected, but his angel tried lately to get a hang of his phone.

_ [What was I supposed to do, tell her to leave him? Ritz later? My treat… Let me explain.] _

Thinking hard, the demon bit his lip.

_ [You better have a good explanation then.] _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with his angel. What can go wrong?  
Also, deep in their minds Crowley and Aziraphale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope y'all like it so far? I want to edit the first chapters again but I have to go on writing first (or I'll never finish this).  
Please tell me what you think?  
Do you already have a guess what will happen in the end to solve the issue?  
This chapter is really much about how they feel and what they are scared of. Hope you like it since feelings really aren't my strong suit. Like, at all.
> 
> I am also very sorry this one is that short. Emotions REALLY aren't my thing.

In his typical position, more leaning back than actual sitting, the redhead waited for his angel. He was totally on edge, trying to calm down and let his opponent explain.

Just as he reached a point of calm where he _didn’t_ behead the blonde right on spot said being slowly walked to him and sat.

“Alright, my dear, before you shout at me, let me explain.”

Okay, so he wasn’t that calm. Big deal.

Clenching his fists he spoke through gritted teeth.

“’M listening.”

Taking a deep and shaky breath – Aziraphale _knew_ how furious his opponent was, even if he didn’t feel negative emotions. The lack of positive ones even though usually he felt love was obvious enough – he carefully started.

“So… I went there and talked to the kids. Despite what everyone seemed to think, she was a delight. Bright, calm, kind. The other kids were troubled minds, difficult. And I figured if you were supposed to be around her a lot she should be easy to talk to and clever. So, I set my mind on asking her to my home and being her foster parent and like we planned she would grow up and leave the house without trouble. But… Well, see. She’s got a little brother whom she would do absolutely everything for, including staying at the orphanage with him rather than having a new home. And you know how I am, once I set my mind on something… I took them both in as you by now sure know. You talked to her then, do you like her? She’s really a special girl.”

Rolling his eyes, Crowley just stared.

“Anyways...”, the blonde continued when he didn’t brighten the mood with that. “I… I thought… Well, since we’re both...”

Nervously, he looked at his folded hands on the table, suddenly not daring to look his partner in the eyes.

Worry took over the demon as he laid his hand on the trembling ones of Aziraphale. Despite him being kind of furious there still was no need to make his partner even more nervous.

“Angel, come on. I won’t kill you or something. Just tell me what on earth got into you.”

The brown eyes fixed on the hidden yellow ones.“I know you like kids and I know our relationship may be still new, but we know each other for such a long time, really. I just… The thought about adoption occurred to me quite often already but I never knew how to broach the subject. So there was this amazing opportunity and I know you will love him, Archie’s a delight. I kinda… Thought it would be nice for us to go that step, you know?”

Shock. There wasn’t really anything else in his mind right know. Sure, he felt honored the angel wanted to raise kids with him, but…

“Why the he- heav- why on earth did you think raising a child would be a good idea when I am _sixteen_, Aziraphale?”

The voice wasn’t shaking or unsteady but clear and calm. His anger had left because honestly, he couldn’t really be mad at his angel for long, could he now…Surprised the blonde looked up.

“W-What? That’s… What you’re concerned about?”

Rolling his eyes again, the demon sighed.

“Of course. How do you explain it to them after school is done that I am indeed a grown man? You going to tell them we’re immortal beings from heaven and hell, sent to guard and tempt humanity? It’s not like they will just accept that, angel.”

Unsure, the brown eyes looked back at his hands.

“I mean… We could tell them. Explain it. They certainly would need to understand, but… I get if you don’t feel ready. We’ve got time until you finish school.”

He tried to take the demon’s hands but he just hit the table once in anger.

“Are you actually considering that?!”

When no reply came Crowley rose to his feet and turned around without another word.

“Crowley, please, wait, I...”

The angel had gotten to his feet to, standing at the table and watching helplessly as his partner left the Ritz without looking back. He felt the sob rising in his throat so he threw a few pound bills at the table and left, ignoring all the pitied looks he received.

Outside there was no sign of the redhead, leaving Aziraphale alone and sad. He couldn’t just go back home, he told the kids he’d be away for a while.

His head hung low the angel started moving, walking to the _Green Park_ Underground station to be on his way to the bookshop. The Bentley was safe at their house; no need to use more miracles than necessary.

Why didn’t he understand it? Was it really that hard to see the advantages? They could be themselves. Wouldn’t have to hide at their home. Crowley could _live with_ _him._ Why didn’t he see that? Didn’t he _want_ that? Was it that this little idea of his was a way for his demon to get some space between them? Oh lord, did he want to _end things_?

A nauseous feeling spread in his stomach, made the blonde steady himself on the wall of the station. Was the redhead already sick of him?

“Mister? Are you alright?”, he heard a small voice.

The child wasn’t older than six, probably. He never was the one who was good with kids_. Crowley_ was. Is.

The blonde forced himself to nod.

“Yes, thank you. I’m just tired, I should head home. Where’s your guardian?”

The black-haired boy frowned.

“My guardian? You mean my mum? She’s over there! I just wanted to ask because you’re quite pale. And you look sad, too.”

A forced smile appeared on his face, kneeling down.

“Don’t worry. Go to your mum, I’m sure she’s worried. I am fine, but thank you for asking, my boy.”

If heaven could see him now, he was quite sure Gabriel would say something along the lines of how pathetic he is, falling for a demon and being sad when it ends.

Not that he really believed that! Crowley wouldn’t just end it, he was such a sensible demon. That’s because he took that time off, to not end things so quickly. It’s super… logical.

He still stood in the same spot when the child, now with his mum, came back.

“Do you need us to call 999?”, the woman asked carefully. “My son told me you’re standing here quite some time now, sir. Are you okay?”

Humans were sweet, they really were.

Shrugging and leaving the support of the wall the angel smiled.

“I’m really okay. Just got… devastating news. So I was a little bit off track, if you understand. Thank you. Good bye.”

In a hurry he left for the escalators and stepped into the underground train as soon as he was able to.

But when he arrived in his bookstore Aziraphale still couldn’t comprehend his thoughts. Crowley wouldn’t really… But what if he would?

Taking a sheet of paper he sat at his desk and started writing. Maybe if he found the right words he would be able to convince the redhead not to retreat himself completely? To still visit him? Sure, it was the plan before, but how could he now when he was ambushed with the idea of having to tell someone else, of having to adopt a kid with him.

“Oh...”, he sighed. “It would have been better to be brave enough to talk about this beforehand…”

Besides that the demon didn't seems particularly against the basic idea of adoption though. His only issue was being in a sixteen year old body right now, wasn't it? 

So, not a no to their future, just very bad timing? 

Maybe there was hope after they cooled their temper and calmed down a little bit. Now he just had to think of a was to do that without constantly wondering how it would feel not to see his demon for a while the first time in thirteen years when they were often together. 

First, they met nearly once a week when the plan for them to influence the not-antichrist was formed and a lot of tempting into agreeing happened. 

Second, actually raising the not-antichrist. Where he had to endure the looks the cook gave to Nanny and the hushed insults about himself. It was the time he decided to tell Crowley how he feels before world's end. 

Third, after the Ain'tpocalypse when they went to Crowley's place, talked, kissed and got together in some _very _tempting ways. 

They've been nearly constantly together until now. The next weeks would be bad. And he knew very well that Crowley could be mad quite a while.

Crowley hadn’t even bothered to take the bus to the restaurant, he just miracled himself there. A thing only possible if one knew the place completely but not a problem with their usual spots so that fact really came in handy now with his angel not thinking clear at all. He just thought about his flat and when he opened his eyes again he was exactly there, letting himself fall on the couch face first.

Why would he _do_ that? How could he even _consider_ telling mortals about them being… them? It was the one rule no being, angel or demon, should break. Never let a mortal recognize what you are. The rule they already _stretched_ a lot with the whole apocalypse and stopping it since Adam’s friends knew. Anathema (still a mortal) knew, as did her plaything of a witch hunter. Tracy and Shadwell knew. In none of the nine circles of hell and whichever hemisphere of heaven they could risk exposing themselves to another human. _No fucking way!_

It wasn’t anger that flashed through his veins, sure. But sometimes Aziraphale could be so daft , it nearly hurt him physically!

"Stupid angel!", he exclaimed, not very happy with the whole situation.

It wasn't exactly possible for him to just adopt a kid. Even if the thought was nice on its own, right now it was impossible without exposing themselves. To _humans_ of all people. _Children_. The kind of human he wanted to learn to understand for them to stop being as unpredictable as they are. Why would anyone in his right mind think about giving a _teenager_ the weapon to destroy everything?

6,000 years on earth. 6,000 years when nobody found out they're immortal beings from heaven and hell. Not when Crowley did his tempting on some of them, not when Aziraphale had some friends who knew him for a longer time. And then the apocalypse happened. Well, it didn't happen. But the kids and the witch and the hunter(s) and that old weird lady still _knew_. Tranforming everything into a ticking bomb waiting to explode in the next minute, waiting to destroy their lifes on earth. Their lifes together.

How could he just _risk_ that?

With a grown, the redhead pressed a pillow to his head. maybe after a little nap everything would be better. Who invented mondays anyways?

Oh, right. Himself.

"Stupid mondays!", he shouted into the pillow. "Gaaaaaah!"

But against his usual behaviour the demon couldn’t just pass out. When the complete destruction of earth was around the corner he couldn’t either, but after that those sleep issues kindly sorted themselves out and made him sleep within seconds like he did before.

So it was very unsettling for him to turn around in bed, on the ceiling and even pressed to the wall. Not even coiling up in his snake form helped today. He just couldn’t sleep.

With a sigh, he rose and stretched.

„Alcohol, then. Fine by me.“

The whiskey he had just kept for something like this.

You see, the thing with Aziraphale is that even though he may enjoy food – well, and Crowley, more recently - more than anything else and always knew to apprechiate a good glass of wine, he was absolutely lost on any other alcohol. No scotch, no whiskey, no brandy, not even tequila or vodka Crowley drank whenever he just wanted to feel that light buzzing of drunkenness which made his toes curl in satisfaction after a hard day. If he was too wasted he could always sober up anyways. But Aziraphale? No. While ge could get lost in food (or libraries or anything you could not even expect to find books in when he found some anyways; sometimes it occured tot he demon that the blonde may even miracle the books there just to pester a frustrated shop owner into giving him _all _of his prechious and oldest and rarest books) he wasn’t really one to enjoy feeling drunk.

So while the redhead took gulp after gulp of his whiskey, screaming at the television and another stupid series in rage and despair, the angel did something not usual for him. He bought alcohol – not wine, _alcohol _– at the closest Tesco and sat on his desk, drinking cherry liquor from his cocoa cup.


End file.
